genesis_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimi Aoi
Kimi Aoi (葵 喜美, Aoi Kimi) is Toori’s older sister and a student of Musashi Ariadust Academy. Both she and Toori were born on the same year, so they are of the same grade level. Bad with ghosts. Is a follower in the god of eroticism and dance. Though she calls Toori a foolish little brother, she also has another side that cares for him. Appearance Kimi is a girl with dark brown eyes and long wavy light brown hair that is adorned with lengths of white cloth. She is well-endowed and her figure is mature for someone of her age. Kimi wears the uniform of Musashi Ariadust Academy normally, with no changes to the uniform whatsoever. After her fight with Futayo, she wears a much more revealing version wearing only the tube top on her upper body along with the standard tightsuit from the waist down. Her overall look gives an air of elegance around her, which is contrasted by some facets of her personality. Personality Kimi possesses a sharp tongue and playful attitude, and often prefers to have fun instead of taking things seriously. However, she has a side that can be caring as well, as shown in her relationship with her brother Toori and even in her small gesture to her teacher Makiko Oriotorai. As a sister, she is constantly giving support to Toori whenever she can, and knows how she can properly help him out when he is in a bind, although she had shown a more ruthless side to her love when she was small. For some reason, she dislikes being called using her real name, so she changes it habitually. She is also uncomfortable with ghosts, and can be terrible at cooking. Her favorite music genre is "rock". Background After the death of Horizon Ariadust, Toori fell into a state of severe depression. At this period, Toori becomes lethargic, and he refused to eat, often staying inside his room and grieving over his friend's passing. One day, Kimi finally becomes irritated towards Toori's attitude and forces him into a condition wherein he can die if he does not make a move. Kimi threw Toori out of the window and shoved bottles of spices and condiments into his mouth while demanding Toori to fight for his life. Toori, however, showed signs that he has lost the will to live. Kimi continued her harsh treatment towards Toori, and even has her hand bitten by Toori, a sign that Toori has reacted to her treatment towards him. Kimi pointed out that she did this to prove to Toori that there is much to life than the loss of a loved one, and Toori, finally accepting Horizon's passing, cried together with his sister for one last time. Following that incident, Kimi took Toori to the Asama Shrine to seal a contract with the god Ame-no-Uzume-no-Mikoto, where he received his unique ability. Plot 'Mikawa Meltdown Incident' April 20, 1648 - Testament Era 'Horizon Rescue Campaign' April 21, 1648 - Testament Era 'Musashi on England' May 4, 1648 - Testament Era May 19, 1648 - Testament Era May 20, 1648 - Testament Era Abilities Kimi is a shirabyoushi (白拍子) or a practitioner of Japanese traditional dance. Her abilities are mostly defensive, and is fueled by her entertainment of other people and her constant dancing. Kimi's combat skill is centered on traditional Japanese dance, and her superiority in battle is dictated by how she would "entertain" her enemies. Although lacking an offensive ability, Kimi becomes an untouchable fortress as she continues her performance as her dance creates barriers that block attacks at incredible speeds. *'Original Ability: Dance of the Summit' - Based on the concept of "The only ones who can touch me are those I wish to wither away for," this ability allows the user to control which attacks can go through her; otherwise, they are blocked using a myriad of flower-decorated Sign Frames that are created at speeds that match that of Futayo's attacks. The effect of this ability persists until Kimi stops dancing. As even the rhythm and sound of her footsteps are considered offerings she was able to protect herself from Cecil's weight distribution. She claims that the ability is always active by offerings through make-up and fashion. Relationship 'Friends' *Horizon Ariadust/P-01s: Childhood friend *Toori Aoi: Younger brother *Tomo Asama: Childhood friend *Masazumi Honda: Classmate *Futayo Honda: Classmate *Suzu Mukai: Classmate *Naomasa: Classmate *Neito Mitotsudaira: Classmate *Shirojiro Bertoni: Classmate *Heidi Augesvarer: Classmate *Ginji Ohiroshiki: Classmate *Nenji: Classmate *Kenji Itou: Classmate *Kiyonari Ulquiaga: Classmate *Adele Balfette: Classmate *Tenzou Crossunite: Classmate *Toussaint Neshinbara: Classmate *Persona: Classmate *Noriki: Classmate *Margot Knight: Classmate *Malga Naruze: Classmate *Hassan Furubushi: Classmate *Azuma: Classmate *Yoshinao: Joke *Makiko Oriotorai: Teacher References Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Citizens of Musashi Category:Students of Musashi Ariadust Academy Category:Female Characters